A little romance
by RinkuAmanuma
Summary: Amanuma and Rinku fall in love and some people arent to happy about it.Its all Kurama's fault to. seventh chapter up! The woman's identity is revealed. Were is Rinku from? What happened to him? You'll have to read. More of his past in the next chapter
1. Amanuma meet Rinku!

Disclaimer: I do not own yuyuhakusho but I wish I owned Rinku and Amanuma SO CUTE!

12 minutes after midnight and Amanuma couldnt sleep. Kurama had come in every 5 minutes to

Make sure he was okay. He didnt want to let Amanuma cry for hours again like the therapist said, it

made his heart break knowing he helped couse Amanuma's pain. Not doing well with his parents they

finnaly gave him up for adoption and Kurama took him right away. It was becouse Kurama was guilty

when he had to kill him, Besides he was an adorable 12 year old boy anyway.

Kurama called Yusuke and started talking to him about it. "Can you think of anything at all?"

"Sorry Kurama," Said Yusuke. "Amanuma might just need a better therapist." "Be seriouse."

"I AM seriouse Kurama." Kurama just sweat dropped and hung up on him. Then 30 minutes

later the phone rang. "No yusuke your not helping." "Im not Yusuke." said the icy voice on the

other line. "Oooh..Who is this?" Then another voice in the backround in the mystery person's house

Says "Oh please years of preaching about Gama and Kurama cant remeber you OH WOW!"

"Shut up Rinku!" "Oh." Kurama said again. "Hello Touya." "Heehee now he remebers!" Says Rinku.

"Any way Touya wants to ask you out on a date." "NO I DONT!" "Yes you do." "What!" Says Kurama.

"To get to the REAL point I need you to babysit Rinku while we go to this new bar and--" "Sure Touya."

This might be a good Idea right? After all Amanuma might just need to socialize with a child his age..

Or at least acts his age. Kurama approuched the door way with Amanuma hugging his leg and

doing his "I dont wanna be here take me home" pout.

After two secounds the door swung open and they all left but Rinku who was doing a "I wish I could

sue them" pout.

Kurama walked up to Rinku after closeing the door and sat next to him. Amanuma was still standing at the door

way pouting. "Hello Rinku...Please be good and I will make you both a samwich Amanuma sit."

Amanuma hesitated then sat next to Rinku. "Soo whats up?" Rinku said to the younger boy.

Amanuma stayed silent but looked at him like he was crazy. "Hey! Are you going to stare all day or what?"

Amanuma then just looked away and sighed. "Oh I get it!" Rinku said. "Your so shocked by my amazing

looks that you cant speak!" Amanuma gave Rinku a Hiei death glare and then Rinku says "Or you just hate me."

Kurama walks back in the room and sets two samwhiches on the table infront of the two boys. Rinku

picked one up and took a bite. "Wrong order! Do it again!" Rinku tossed the samwhich which landed on Kurama's

head. Amanuma smiled and giggled at this. Kurama stood frozen for a momment. Rinku made him laugh?

I mean Rinku's stubborn-spoiledness makes him laugh? My pain makes him laugh! Then Kurama decided to

let Rinku pick on him awhile.

Kurama went to the bathroom to do what he had to do and come back. Rinku declared he was hungry again.

"Be sure to use the tan microwave!" Rinku said. "The balck one hasnt been fixed yet." Then Amanuma

could have sworn Rinku muttered "By Suzuki" BANG! The two boys looked into the kitchen and

Kurama was coverd with some icky green and yellow stuff and the sighn for loser was on his forehead

in bold red. Amanuma was on the floor laughing his little butt off. Kurama rubbed his head and thought.

"Its for Amanuma..."

Over and Over Kurama was pranked and embarresed by the evil master mind Rinku. He was so happy when the

boys started looking tired while watching ren and stempie (ew). Kurama washed his hands after cleaning up

sevrel messes to see Amanuma and Rinku sleeping but there was one weird thing, Amanuma had his head

cuddled under Rinku's chin and Rinku had his arms around Amanuma and then Kurama relized by the

smile on Amanuma's face...He accedintly coused Amanuma to relize he likes boys, And to make it worse,

He liked Rinku.

End of chapie one! It sucked but the next ones will be better YAY!

Kurama: Your mean!  
Me: I know


	2. Flowers and fresh fruit

Disclaimer: Unfortunatley YuYuHakusho does not belong to me neither does Rinku and Amanuma T-T

Rinku woke up yawning and sat up...Well tried to but Amanuma was kind of on him.

"He's so cute" Rinku thought to himself while patting Amanuma's head.

"Hahahahahaha! Who would have thought YOU were gay?" Luaghed Suzuki while he was trying to

fix his hair dryer. (Uhoh) "I AM NOT!" Rinku shouted, which woke up Amanuma. "Kurama! five more minutes!"

"Uuuuh..." "Oh." Amanuma sat up. "Sorry."

Anyway Amanuma spent that morning not letting Rinku go anywere He couldnt see him and

added to Rinku's torture Amanuma wouldnt stop hugging the life out of him.

"Why dont you go play your new Radaita game and you know not annoy me." Rinku said

finnaly. "You mean you dont want me around?" Amanuma's eyes strated tearing up.

"Oh crud." Rinku thought. Amanuma started crying and ran off to Touya's room since

Kurama wasnt around. "Argh! One night together and he thinks I'm HIS. Besides

He acts like a little girl with hormones attacking." Rinku muttered to himself while watching Chu

chug down his last beer. "Uh-Oh! Damn! Out of beer!" Chu exclaimed starting to twitch in panic.

"Oh no! What ever will you do?" Rinku rolled his eyes in sarcasim. "Whats got your YoYo's

in a twist shrimpy."

"Dont...Call...Me...Shrimpy." "Are you on your period?" Rinku's eyes widnend.

"HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN TO ME!" "Couse your a little lady it has to happen SOME TIME!"

"WHAT THE HELL! IM A BOY!" "Your a boy..Proove it." Rinku's eyes got even bigger.

"EWWW! NO! DEVIL YOYO'S!" After pumbling Chu with yoyo's Rinku went to Touya's room for refuge.

He walked in to find Touya kneeling down looking under his bed. 'Are you sure?" "Uh huh."

Touya was talking to his bed? "Ummm." Rinku said as he entered the room. "Why are you

talking to your bed?" "Im not his bed stupid!" Amanuma's head poked out. Then his tounge came out

of his mouth and he pretended to gag himself. "Your stupid and you smell like beer!" "Beer?" Rinku

said as he sniffed himself. He did! there was two things that could have happened.

1. Chu spilt beer on his shirt and it dried or 2...He had been raped and not even known it.

"..." Touya and Amanuma watched Rinku stand there. "..." "Rinku?" Touya asked. "OH MY GOD!"

Rinku ran from the room and went to his and Chu's room to find Chu puking on his clothes again.

"Phew! and Eww!" Rinku took off his clothes in the bathroom. "TOUYA! I NEED CLOTHES!"

Seeing as Rinku's had all been puked on... Touya handed him Amanuma's extra clothes. "..."

"It was the only one's left."

Rinku lay in his bed that night and put his head on his shoulder and sniffed Amanuma's shirt.

No sighn of alchohal or puke. All he could smell is Amanuma, Flowers and fresh fruit, and

it seemed to be the perfect thing to make Rinku tired even though minutes ago he was wide awake.

"He went back to Kurama's house...Maybe I should visit him some time." And then he drifted

off to sleep, Dreaming of Amanuma and his sweet sent.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

I know im evil!

Amanuma: T-T

Me: Hey calm down everything will be fine in the next chapter!  
Amanuma: Yay!

Kurama: --


	3. Dont bitch

Disclaimer: I own nothing of yuyuhakusho! But I do have a few dvds and a Rinku plushie 3

Nope. Not good enough. To stupid. Wouldnt work. Damn it! What the hell would he want?

Rinku thought looking through the market place for a gift for Amanuma. "Why should I bother

he got mad over NOTHING and I have to spend my allowance for him!" Rinku said with

a mean tone. "Besides im broke Chu spent most of my money on beer.." Then he remebered he

still had Amauma's clothes on and his sent was almost gone off off it replaced with Rinku's.

"Ohh I know!" Rinku says cheerfully and walks into a flower shop. "Hey human boys like flowers right?"

"Yeah sure let's go with that." Said the woman at the counter. "The gay ones." She mudderd.

"Hey! Then it's perfect!" Rinku said. She pretended to gag herself.

Rinku walked to a candy shop and bought a few things he knew Amanuma liked and he even found

one shaped like Kurama, It was under the sighn that said "Bite team Urameshi's heads off and

get 50 off on anything in the store!" Rinku stopped to giggle at the sighn for a momment.

Rinku then walked ALL the was to Kurama's house humming Tsumuji Kaze becouse Jin

was mean and got it stuck in his head before he left. Should I mail them? Rinku thought.

"Tsukai.Urana.Minamino there we are!"He said knock on the door. "Who is it?" "Ummm Yusuke."

"You dont sound like Yusuke.""But you wont let me in if you knew who I was." "Rinku is that you?"

"Maybe." Kurama sighed."Okay, Come in but make it quick Amanuma isn't very happy right now."

Kurama opend the door for him.

Rinku walked in and saw Amanuma watching reruns of the power puff girls. Rinku stared for

A moment. He was affraid of talking to Amanuma now he's affraid of what he's WATCHING.

"What the--" "Go away cant you see im at the climax Bubbles is about to-- Umm." Amanuma

changed the channel to Inuyasha and said. "Never mind that last statement I was just changeing

the channel." "Riiight." Said Rinku confused. "Fine of your going to make fun of me go ahead!  
I dont care about you your just some stupid little demon living in his own little world calling

every one a block head." Amanuma said standing from the couch. Maybe I SHOULD have mailed

them with a card instead.. Rinku thought.

"I just wanted to apoligize...I mean I didnt mean to upset you I dont even know what I said

and why are you so sensitive? I mean Geez! You kind of just went off on me." Rinku said.

"Any way I got you some things alright just dont start bitching at me." He handed the flowers

and candy to him and Amanuma's eyes started tearing up. "What?" "YOU DO CARE!"

Then something happened Rinku didnt expect... Amanuma pounced on him and glomped the

poor demon child. "Okay heh it worked.."

Kurama was in the kitchen making Amanuma's dinner when the rang. "Yusuke?" "no"

"Kuwabara?" "No." "Who are you?" "Im Touya." "Yes.. Rinku is over here dont worry

about it." "No im not going to ask that." "What were you going to ask?" Kurama heard Touya

sounded kind of nervouse. "You see I... was just wondering maybe..." "Yes Touya?" "That maybe.."

"Uh huh?" Then Touya said something Jin-Fast so that Kurama wouldn't hear. "Excuse me repeat that

you said it kind of fast." "Would you like to go some were with me sometime..." "Your homosexual?"

"Ummm no.. I just wanted to... know you more heh.." "Dont worry I wont tell anyone." "...thanks."

"I'd love to." "Really?" Touya said all perked up, sounding somewhat like Jin. "Yes..." "OKay heh bye

saturday okay?" "yup" Click.

Kurama chuckled. He had a fealing Touya was in love with him, He just never wanted to say anything.

So anyway back at the 6 fighter's house...

"ShiShi! Were did you put your hair dryer?"

"Never you stupid clown get away from it! You cant have it! I wont let you!" The bird demon growled holding

his preciouse hair dryer. "If you tinker with it I will have to buy a knew one..Even worse it might

eat my hair ALIVE!" "Alive? Shishi I dont think hair is alive.." "That's becouse your a stupid clown boy!"

"Ex-Clown..." "Whatever."

Rinku walkes in the house with Amanuma clinging to his back. "Are you guys figting over things

Suzuki wants to tinker with again?" Rinku asked. "Non-ya." Suzuki said. "Get away from me you freak

get your OWN hair dryer!" ShiShi said still protecting it. "How will my beutiful hair dry is my

hair dryer is being tinkerd with!" "What beutiful hair?" Suzuki said.

"Uh-Oh." RInku said watching them. "This is ganna get nasty!"

ShishiWakaMaru's face started changeing to red. "What?" "Your so ugly the docter slapped your mother!"

Suzuki laughed. The bird kept his face down, anger rising. "Your so fat that people used your

belly button as a community pool!" "..." "Your so cheap for 80 cents anyone can ride you!"

"FUCK YOU SUZUKI COME HERE!" Shishi took out his sword and Suzuki started runing for his life.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" "YOU'LL BE THE UGLY ONE WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU!"

Amanuma giggled."There funny!" "Oh you dont know ANYTHING about them Amanuma." Rinku said

laughing along with him. "Anyway it's late we should go to bed." "Okay were is my room?" Amanuma said.

Rinku stared at him for a momment. "What?" "..." "Oooh! I get it you sick-o" Amanuma giggled some more.

"I'll sleep on the couch since the guest room smells bad." Amanuma said "But first I gatta go pee."

Amanuma left to the bathroom. Rinku looked at the couch. "I hate you..."

Amanuma came back maybe..2 minutes later. "What happened to the couch?" "My yoyo's slipped..."

Rinku smiled. "Here let's go to my room instead "

Rinku smiled watching Amnuma slip into his pajamas. "You know I hope no one is against this here."

Amanuma said. "That would be a problem." "Yeah..but these guys are cool dont worry.."

"Dont you share a room with that scary drunk guy?" "He's not scary.. just a retard drunk."

"Does he molest children.." "No..." "Good."

So Amanuma layed down next to Rinku and tucked his head under his chin and fell asleep.

"That's a little strange..." Rinku said. "He's more feminine then me and HE is the taller one..."

Rinku shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around Amanuma, ignoreing the shreaking sounds from

Suzuki two rooms over.

End of Chappie three

Hope you liked it Please reveiw I wont update till I get another one!


	4. Two evil plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho T-T

Thanks, To ReaperxHunter For reveiwing and xblackrosefirex for reveiwing as well you guys ROCK!

Amanuma looked around in the fridge for something to eat. "No. No. No. Ewww! Whats this?" Amanuma found

a little container with icky blue stuff in it. He looked at it for awhile and then he sniffed it. "Gross! Molding liquid cheese!"

Amanuma said grabbing his nose. "It's rotten!" He then thought of the possibilities. (A/N: Ooooh ebil Amanuma!)

He popped back into Rinku's room and stared at Chu. He had one of those sick-o magazines over his face and had an empty beer bottle

in his hand. "Hmmm..." He blinked."Wow he's UGLY!" Amanuma said. "Hey wait a minute! I can get people all

gross and stuff with this!" Amanuma giggled. He got the blue cheese, a bucket of paint, some hair gel, and a few other

items and got to work.

Shishiwakamaru got up to do his early morning hair grooming and looked in the mirrior. "HOLY SHIT!" Shishi looked

closer. That was him. "Oh my god!" He had almost no hair it was all cut off except the tiny pink strand sticking from

the top of his head. His face was checkered with lipstick and he had KURAMA WAS HERE written on his forehead. ".."

after a momments silence, "KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Touya woke up and relized he was stabbing a picture of Kurama with ice sword. "heh.. Oops," He said and shoved it under

his bed. (A/N: Makes you wonder huh? o0) He got up and looked at himself in the mirrior, 'What the--?" Kurama was here stamped

on his head and orange hair with purple bangs were looking at him. He also had tons of lipstick caked on his lips. "This...

is acquard." He looked over at Jin who had poofy green hair and his clothes were purple and he had Kurama was here on his forhead as well.

"It makes me want to bite Kurama's head off even more." Touya said. "I may finally get the chance to this Saturday!" Touya

cackled evilly. "Huh?" Jin says waking up. "Wait a minute your tricking Kurama! and Your hair is funny!" "How perseptive Jin.."

Amanuma giggled hearing all of the people freaking out. "Amanuma...What did you do?" Rinku asked sleepily rubbing his tired eyes

with his tiny hands. "Nothin'," Amanuma said playfully. "But havin' some fun." Rinku blinked. "Huh?" "You'll see!"

After Shishiwakamaru passed out, Suzuki picked him up and put him on their bed. "You look **so** stupid." Suzuki said

happy he wasnt a victom of the evil "_kurama_"

Touya washed the die out of his and Jin's hair and got the stamp and lipstick off. "You know Touya, Kurama isn't that bad.

Actually he's really nice he gave me candy!" Jin said to his friend trying to talk him out of it. "And for cryin' out loud Touya he thinks

it's a date!" Touya ignored this and continued to dry his hair. "Shut up."

Amanuma smiled and waved to Rinku when he had to go. Kurama was warned and so Yusuke picked him up instead, though

the spirit detective refused to hold Amanuma's hand.

Rinku didn't hear from Amanuma for a few days, which turned into weeks and then months. Touya had resceduled his "date" with

Kurama becouse him and Rinku had the same problem. Rinku couldnt get in contact.He was worried Amanuma was mad again.

Last time he tried to go over to Kurama's house, He'd see the lights on and Kurama through the window, yet no one would answer the door.

Kurama would just put his head down.

After sulking for 4 months Suzuki walked into the child demon's room and sat at the edge of his bed. "You know there are

things better to do then sulk." He said, not really being used to the evil little yoyo master be well behaved and quite. "I feel rejected."

"I know, you'll find others, maybe Amanuma just moved and maybe Kurama is def all of a sudden or something you never know."

(A/N: Kurama is not, No worries girlfans I wouldnt do that)

The just a few hours later the phone rang and Rinku picked up. "What?" "Rinku?" "Yeah?" "This is Kurama, I know it's been awhile,

im sorry it's been so long but, Yusuke was attacked from behind and Amanuma was brought to an experimentle lab."

Rinku tried to dig wax out of his ears. "What? I didnt hear that correctly." "It's true," Kurama said. "He's alive but, a bit diffrent."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR!

I know im so mean! Touya's plan has been re scheduled but he's ganna do it! RUN KURAMA!  
And what happened to Amanuma? I'll give you a hint horrible but, Rinku's reaction to seeing him now would be:

-drool- -stare- -in love all over again- lol yes, there is your hint! Reveiw or the rath of 57845784507489 chibi Rinku's will

destroy you, and Kurama! -cackles-


	5. Hiei's words

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me!

Thanks guys for being patient or however you spell it, heh heh.

I've been lazy so yeah... here is your next chapter!

_Tomato. Onion. Letuce. Orange. Bread. Patty. Microwave. No. That's not right. _Rinku thought trying

to put together his perfect little samwich. _Green beans. Pickle. Onions. Tomato. Jin's shoe. Jin's shoe?_

Rinku through the shoe from the counter and tried again.

_... What is that stupid brat doing?_ thought a rather short man peeking in the kitchen.

He walked in and stood behind Rinku watching him put the strangest things on bread. Kurama

never made this kind of... whatever he was making.

Rinku yawned and shoved his "samwich" items out of the way and started a fresh one.

"Need help?"

Rinku then screamed and jumped about ten feet high and held on to the light hanging from

the kitchen ceiling.

"Hiei!" He said in suprise. "Were the hell did you come from!"

"Front door." Said Hiei sounding rather annoyed. "What were you doing?"

"Samwich. Want one?" Rinku offered. Hiei took a look at his last "Master Peice" and shook his head no before

sitting at the dining table. He gestured to the seat next to him. Rinku stared for awhile and then

decided to get down from the ceiling and sat beside him.

_Hiei offering me to sit with him? I think I just died. _He thought. Well it was odd wasn't it?

"It's no use moping around child, get over it. Worrying never helped anyone."

"I guess.. But I mean... I feel like i'm responsible for it." Rinku said feeling rather un-easy talking to Hiei.

_It's like talking to an evil..scary..Therapist...from hell. _Rinku then recalled Touya coming back

from a therapist once. He didn't stop rocking back and forth for a week.

"Your not. Things happen." Said the evil therapist from hell. I mean...Hiei.

"I'm afraid to see him again, what if he's changed?" Rinku said kind of paranoid.

"Amanuma has changed, but going through that, it's for the better."

The demon child sighed and slouched a bit.

"I'm wasteing my time with you, it's like.. Trying to get Kuwabara to understand things."

Hiei said discusted, stood from his chair and turned away.

"Wait a secound!" Rinku said abruptley. "I understand and.. thank you Hiei."

"hn."

Hiei left Rinku alone in the room but before he left, Rinku had this warm and fuzzy feeling

in his stoumache.

_He has the prettiest crimson eyes.._

End of chapter five!

NOTE: If you got the hint no, this doesn't mean Hiei likes Rinku. It's the other way around xD

Sorry guys, I like this pairing to though family and friends say i'm crazy...

Amanuma will be in t he next chapter so you guys have to wait to see what he looks like!

I know! I'm so evil...


	6. The woman at the door

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... pssssh, gosh you should know that by now..

Hey guys, guess what? This fanfiction IS NOT DEAD. Amazing right? I've got some suprises for you all... Muahahaha... And so forth.. yeah.

I doupt you want to hear my ramble on (Or read me ramble on), so let's begin shall we? (Don't yell at me for my spelling please.)

Hiei, thirty minutes later, sat down in the guest bedroom. "Having fun, Amanuma?" Kurama said making the bed. Hiei's body started to transform to reveal a young looking boy who was just a bit taller. The boy also had darker skin then he used to. Amanuma now had big purple eyes and one black wing sticking from his back. He had a symbol on his right hand, which ran up his arm to his shoulder. His hair was now a darker brown with blonde streaks at the tips. He wore small blue jean shorts and a light green T-shirt. "Hmmm, yeah." He said, lazily slumping onto a chair. "I wanted to see if he knew it was me. I guess his sense of smell hasn't been working." Kurama shook his head and said,"He shared my pain. I had trouble with it, too." Amanuma shrugged and started unpacking his clothes. "I'm actually glad I went there Kurama. I feel better, stronger then I was before. Sure it was painful and I almost died but in the end, it was worth the pain." Kurama looked at him a little confused. "You'll never be the same Amanuma." "Yeah I know that. I just--" He paused for a momment to think. "I'm just not that weak little boy who Koenma saved becouse he felt sorry for me anymore. If I can learn to control my powers more I could help you guys, I think i've got the morphing down." Kurama nodded and started helping Amanuma unpack. "If you feel any pain, tell me. You know what happens when you don't take your medicine." "I know Kurama."

Rinku sat on the couch picking at the blue ball on his hat. Ding-Dong. Yusuke barged in through the front door. "Hello guys! Hey, were is everyone?" He asked. Rinku shook his head. "Out." Yusuke looked at the demon child as if he just told him that they were all moving to Kuntucky to work a chicken factory. "What did you say?" "I said, They're out. If you want Jin, Touya, or any of them, _they went out_. Retard." "Gosh Rinku, what the hell's your problem and -- They went out without me!" He said stunned,"I told them I was coming!" "Well Hiei's here." "How's that possible? Hiei's at home eating like a pig, stealing ice-cream, Kurama is the one who came over." Rinku stared at him and then looked down the hall. "He was here a secound ago and, Kurama never came. At least, I didn't hear him." The boy slowly got of the couch and slouched down the hallway. "Well gee, some one's excited today." Yusuke said sarcasticlly. Rinku heard voices from the guest room and so, he knocked. The voices in the room became instantly silent.

Kurama stuck his head through the door. "Why Rinku, what are you doing here? I thought you were leaving with the others." Kurama asked. Rinku shook his head. "I didn't want to go." "Did you want to see Amanuma?" Kurama asked him. Rinku stared at Kurama. "He's here?" "Yes. He's in here right now unpacking his clothes-- were are you going now?" Rinku darted back down the hall and shoved himself into the bathroom. "Oh god, my hair is a mess!" He despratley tried to comb it but, unfortunatley, had no luck. "Oh, I can just wear my hat, yes that's it._ Duh, stupid_." He shoved his hat on his head and burst out of the bathroom and became a klutz, stripping on his feet down the hall. Kurama watched the boy fall on his face. "Are you o--" Rinku pushed his way past Kurama, knocking the fox off his feet. "I love you to Rinku." "Amanuma are you-- uuuuuh." The demon child stared with his mouth hanging open. "Uuuuuuhh..." "Hey, what's with all the ruckus? I'm trying to watch wemon's beach valley ball." Yusuke said, annoyed. "Uuuuuuh.." The fox and the detective watched the now temporarily brain dead child in the middle of the room.

Amanuma smiled and said slowly,"What is it my love?" "Uuuuuuh..." _He's tall now, and he's dark. Beautiful... _Rinku thought, he continued staring with his mouth still open. "You may close your mouth now." Amanuma walked up to him and put to fingers under the smaller boy's chin and shut his mouth. "What were you going to say?" "...Your.." Amanuma waited for him to finish his sentence. "This is better the wemon's beach volley ball." Yusuke said snickering. "Hmmm... I don't think so." "Kurama? You like girls jumping up and down for balls to?" "No, I ment about Amanuma and Rinku.. It doesn't seem _right_." Yusuke shook his head. "Kurama, just let them do what they do. I don't see it as a problem." "..."

"Your... diffrent." Rinku finished though, those weren't the words he wanted to use. "Is this a bad thing?" Amanuma asked, stealing Rinku's hat from his head. "No.. It's really really _really _good." Amanuma placed the hat on his own head and ruffled Rinku's hair. "Great. Oh and uh, I really missed you. Did you miss me?" He asked, his lower lip was sticking out trying to look as cute as possible. "Well, yeah of course!" "You owe me something." "What do I owe you Amanuma?" Amanuma smirked, looked at Kurama, and then leaned close to Rinku, whispering something in his ear. Rinku went red and Amanuma giggled madly. "H-huh? Y-you mean.." "Yup!" Kurama stared wide-eyed. "They aren't thinking about--" He was cut off by Yusuke's laughter. "This is great! Look at him! He's like, fifty shades of red." S-shut up!" Rinku said turning more red by the secound. "It doesn't involve you!" Amanuma continued to giggle and pounced on Rinku giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Kurama, I won't be to hard on him!" Kurama blinked. "Um, Amanuma... That... that may not be a good idea, your condition--" "Okay, okay fine. We'll do it some other time but, Don't you forget Rinku!" Amanuma threatened shaking his finger at the boy and then giving him a lick. Rinku blinked and touched his cheek and now, his face was steaming. "You didn't used to blush like this before." Amanuma said stiffling more giggles. "I, uh." "But you didn't do anything before right?" Kurama said worried. The two stared at him and then, they both started to laugh.

Later that night, Touya sat on the couch, ploting. "Hmmm, maybe I should--" Ding-Dong. Touya hesitantly stood up and unlocked the door. A rather tall woman stood at the door. She looked torn and beaten. She had black rings around her eyes. But her long brown hair and big blue eyes looked familliar. "Please.." She croaked. The demon woman fell to her knees. "My son... he lives here I know... I must--" her face smacked on the ground. Touya stood suprised for a momment. He got to his knees and checked her pulse. She was alive but in bad condition. He layed her on the couch. _She does look like someone I know, I just can't put my finger on it._ Touya thought as he picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Ha-ha, now you have to wait 'till next chapter to know what happened! I know, i'm evil.

I need a reveiw or two to continue, i'm not going to write it of no one reads it, thank you!

I promise i'll update this more often.


	7. Rueven, the German boy

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho... That would have been awsome..

How cool am I? Two chapters in one day! I deserve reviews for this. Oh and thanks for all of you reviews and reading my stories xblackrosefirex I love you.. Well, not that kinda love but you know what I mean... yeah.. (I gave up on Jin's accent a long time ago.. He's in this chapter...)

Everyone was in the waiting room, trampling poor Touya with questions. The only one who didn't speak was Rinku. He had been silent the momment his eyes met the woman who Touya had found at their doorstep. They had asked him what was wrong, he didn't anwer. "So who is she, Toy?" Jin asked. "I told you, I don't know." Touya said rubbing his eyes. "Stop asking me." Touya then turned to Rinku who looked like he was counting his fingers. After he was done with his fingers he took of his hat and started twisting it. "You know, your going to rip it." Amanuma said placing a hand on Rinku's shoulders. Yusuke shook his head. "Rinku's in his own little world right now. He doesn't hear you." They all went quiet when a nurse walked up to them. "The woman is requesting for her son," She said. "We told her it wasn't a good idea in the state she's in but she really wants to see him. The doctors said that they are almost done with the operation and he might help her heal so if you could come with me, which ever one of you is her son."

"Well we don't know--" Touya cut off when Rinku stood up. He looked like he was on the verge of tears and he followed the nurse into another room. Amanuma looked at Jin. Jin shrugged,"Wasn't expecting that to happen.."

"I hope he's going to be okay, wether this is his mother or not." Amanuma said somberly.

As soon as he was allowed in, the nurse pulled up a chair for him to sit by the woman's bedside. He was still playing with his hat and it was starting to rip. He had already pulled the blue ball of the top. His mother stared up at the ceiling untill the doctors left. Both were silent untill she decided to speak,"I'm so sorry Rueven. I was young, and foolish. Before I speak to you, I want to know what they call you. I doupt they got your name right." She said sounding rather weak. Rinku stayed silent for a long time before answering,"I'm Rinku." The woman sighed and looked as far away from Rinku as she possibly could. "Your Rueven," She said. "And I--" "Your Rivka, my mother." Rinku finished for her. "You knew?" Rivka asked. "I don't know.. I always knew that name," Rinku said. "Though I never knew you. You sold me." Rivka sighed. "That is why I am ashamed to look at you, my boy. I have lived with regret my entire life. I saw your face in a tournament. Your image stayed in my mind for years untill I realized who you were. I have made a great mistake Rueven, I can understand if you do not forgive me." Rinku nodded and looked at his feet. "It would be hard to. But, I have always wondered. Why did you leave me? Becouse of you I was raped and beaten! It's becouse you didn't want me! What is wrong with me!" He said, his voice was rising and that made a few nurses come in to check on what was happening. "No it's all right. Leave." Rivka said trying to hurry the nurses out of the room. Reluctantly, they left.

"There is nothing wrong with you. I was so little, and I was starving. I didn't know what else to do. Now that I look back, I should have given myself up to feed you though, I did not. I am so sorry, and I cannot apologize enough." Rinku shook his head and started sobbing. "Rueven..." She put her hand on his head and started brushing through his hair. Touya, Jin, Amanuma, Kurama, and Yusuke waited outside and listened to everything. "Aaaw," Amanuma said. "Poor Ru--Rinku." Yusuke sighed,"I knew this couldn't end good for the little brat." "I guess I'll have to put off my plans," Touya said. "Rinku needs as much support as he can get." "What plans?" Kurama asked. Jin coughed. "Nothing, they're nothing." Touya said quickly. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway. We'll let him stay here, let's pick him up in the morning." Kurama suggested. Aparently Rinku heard this.

"_Verboten!_ You will not leave me here with.. With this monster!" Rinku wailed running from the room and clinging to Amanuma. "Take me home!" Rivka watched sadley. Touya looked at her and she nodded. "I am a monster. Take him home." Rinku turned to face her. "No. I just-- I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I just need to clear my head." He said through sobs. "We will pick you up in the morning mother, I won't do to you what you did to me. I refuse." Rinku finished, rubbing his eyes and begining to run down the hall. "What's verboten mean?" Yusuke asked when they were in the car. "I don't know. It's not japaneese." Kurama replied. They looked at Rinku who was in the backseat, crying into Amanuma's shoulder. "It's German for forbidden or banned." Amanuma told them. "How did you know?" "I took German classes." "Oh." They were silent as Kurama drived. "Why did he say a German word?" Touya asked. "Isn't he japaneese?" Jin shook his head. "We don't really know were he came from. He wasn't with us that long. He could have been born in Europe or America or whatever." "Jin, that is the single most intelligent thing you have ever said." Touya answered.

It was a long drive home for Rinku. All he could think about was what is going to happen next? Why is this happening now? When they got home he layed on the couch, to tired to go to his room. He could smell his mother's sent on the pillow. "_Mutter_." He said quietly as he fell deeply into sleep.

Yeah this chapter is pretty short but hey, secound chapter in one day. Love me. heh.. Yes that is actual German. Mutter means Mother. So yeah... Don't ask me why I know this.. I'm not even German.. so yeah. (Pssst! Guess what? Reveiw please) Oh, next chapter you will learn more about Rinku's past (My version of it anyway...).


End file.
